


Dessert

by Fran1632



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran1632/pseuds/Fran1632
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Dessert

Everything was perfect. The roast and vegetables were perfect as well as the wine. Now he just had to get his sleeping partner to join him at the table.  
It was a testament to how tired his partner was that he had slept through all the prep. He moved to the couch and looked down at him. Illya lay slightly on his left side with an arm under his head. He looked innocent and carefree but was no where close to the definition of the words. Napoleon leaned in and whispered,”Hey partner mine. Are you ready for dinner or am I going to have to eat it all myself.” A sculpted eyebrow twitched and a slow stretch brought him to a sitting position. Napoleon smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the temple. This got a soft smile from Illya. He leaned in to Napoleon and kissed him gently.  
“You smell wonderful. Onions and rosemary and”, he took a deep smell,”cake!” He pulled Napoleon close and kissed him deeply. “Hmm you taste even better.”

Napoleon chuckled into the kiss and gently pulled away from Illya. He was still being careful how he handled his partner. He was still recovering from injuries he'd gotten on their last mission. This milk run had been almost as bad as a mission. “Come on sleeping beauty; dinners ready.”

The table was set and the food ready for serving. Illya whistled softly as he sat down. “This is amazing. Everything looks delicious. When did you do all this?”

"It was pretty easy with you passed out on the couch. I swore into my oven mit when I burnt my arm. Other than that it was easy.” He served up the food and was happy to see his partner tuck in. It wasn't long before he refilled his plate. He scoured the serving dishes for any remains then pushed himself away from the table with a satisfied sigh. Napoleon had watched Illya with amazement. The man could eat.

“Dessert?”

“Let me get over this fantastic dinner first. I need to make sure I do it justice.”

They cleaned up then returned to the couch. Illya threw himself onto the couch with another sigh of contentment. Napoleon went and put on a record. Some soft jazz to relax with. He stepped to the couch and stood in front of Illya. Illya looked at him and a sly smile crossed his face and he pulled Solo onto his lap.

Kissing him deeply, he ran his hands along his sides and back. Solo deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Illya's teeth; twirling around his tongue with his own. Napoleon moaned with pleasure and ground against Illya's growing erection. Illya slowly unbuttoned Napoleon's shirt. Pushing it aside, he kissed his chest and ran his tongue along the collar bone,

Illya, in turn moaned, and reached for Napoleon's belt and zipper. Solo stood and took off his pants and briefs in one fluid motion. He stood in his unbuttoned shirt looking at Illya. Illya thought he looked like a god. He leaned forward, and mouthed his growing penis. He caressed his perineum and sack until Napoleon squirmed and made a keening sound. Illya moved closer taking more of the hard shaft, until it was almost all the way in.

Napoleon moaned and bucked. His body tingling. Suddenly he had a tremendous need to touch Illya. Reluctantly he pulled away; much to Illya's dismay. He knelt between his legs and engulfed his hardened penis. Illya moaned and lay back on the couch. He watched Napoleon and couldn't help but buck as he watched the erotic scene. Illya was going crazy. He tried to move away from Solo, but he had a different idea.

Slowing the pace to a slow burn, Napoleon played with Illya's nipples and caressed his sack and played with the warm globes. He could feel Illya's body begin to tense and knew he was ready. When he came, Illya practically jumped from the couch. Napoleon smiled around the defating penis then moved away to look at his partner. 

Illya was sprawled on the couch looking content and debauched. He looked at Solo with hooded eyes and motioned with a finger for him to come to him. Kissing him deeply, Illya ran his hand down Solo's chest and lower to his erection. Moving to the floor, Illya slowly mounted Solo. It was pure bliss. Facing each other they began to rock and slowly began to quicken the pace. They called out each other's name. Solo held on to Illya's hips guiding him. Soon they were in a frenzy and came together.  
Illya collapsed onto his lover and breathed in his wonderful scent. Napoleon ran a possessive hand down his back making him tremble. They lay together for a long while without the need to speak.  
Illya's breathing slowed and Napoleon slipped away to make tea. He covered Illya with a throw smiling. 

When he returned Illya was wrapped in the throw sitting back on the couch. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

“Falling asleep. I hate that I do it but today I couldn't keep my eyes open.”

“I don't think you can blame yourself this time. Blame the THRUSH agents that added colour to your complexion and the medicine medical gave you.” Napoleon smiled and looked at Illya with a sly smile. “Or it could be that the extra curricular activity Is too much for you. You are getting older you know.”  
The next thing he knew he was pinned to the ground by a hard Russian with an axe to grind. Well perhaps not an axe.


End file.
